The present invention generally relates to a conveyor system, and more particularly to a surface conveyor system with a variable delivery rate along the length of the conveyor.
Conveyor systems are well known in the prior art, including those where objects are conveyed at varying rates at different portions of the conveyor. This is often desired in that various processes may occur at different points along the conveyor that require more or less time to complete than would be provided by a conveyor operating at a constant rate. For example, it is common to have machines along a common conveyor that conduct their operations at varying rates. As well, in order to maximize efficiency, uniformity of product spacing along these conveyors is often desired.
In order to keep product at various points on the conveyor for required periods of time, prior art systems often have conveyors that operate intermittently (i.e., the conveyor would be indexed from one position to the next, remaining stationary for a period of time at discrete intervals). One problem that arises with an indexing system is that conveyor efficiency is adversely effected because product spacing tends to be non-uniform. For example, product congregates in the vicinity of slower processes, thereby causing a lack of product at other points along the conveyor. As well, these systems tend to be noisy and the components are generally subject to considerable wear.
Therefore, there is a need for improved systems and methods which address these and other shortcomings of the prior art.
The present invention is generally directed to a conveyor with a continuous conveyor belt, driven at a constant speed and being configured for compression and expansion along the direction of travel of the continuous conveyor belt. The continuous conveyor belt passes over a first and a second pulley, the first pulley being a drive pulley and the second pulley being a secondary pulley that freely rotates. At least one impulse linkage is disposed on the continuous conveyor belt, the impulse linkage has a portion that extends beyond the continuous conveyor belt in a plane perpendicular to the direction of travel of the continuous conveyor belt. Also, an impulse striker is configured to intermittently contact the impulse linkage, thereby causing a displacement of a portion of the continuous conveyor belt relative to the rest of the continuous conveyor belt due to the subsequent expansion or compression of the continuous conveyor belt.
The present conveyor also provides a method for conveying with varying rates of delivery along the conveyor length. The method includes the steps of driving a portion of a continuous conveyor belt at a constant rate, placing a product on the continuous conveyor belt, and accelerating a portion of the continuous conveyor belt in a direction parallel to the direction of travel of the continuous conveyor belt.
Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the present invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.